L'étreinte de ses bras
by Alpheratz9
Summary: Après l'épisode Duel, saison 1, Rodney  trouve réconfort auprès d'un ami qui comprend sa détresse.One shot.Rodney McKay Carson Beckett Friendship.


Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

_Episode 1/12 The défiant one (Duel )_

**L'étreinte de ses bras**

Ils sont retournés chercher les corps d'Abrams et de Gall. Il n'était pas question de les laisser, d'ailleurs ils n'abandonnent jamais les leurs. C'est ce que John Sheppard a expliqué un jour à McKay. Ils les ont emballés dans des linceuls puis ils sont revenus.

Rodney sait qu'ils sont en chambre froide et qu'ensuite ils seront autopsiés. Tous les renseignements qu'ils peuvent acquérir sur les wraith sont précieux. Ils connaissent encore si mal cette espèce. Ce sont les ennemis héréditaires des peuples de la galaxie de Pégase. Les êtres humains leur servent de nourriture. Ils sont déterminés, impitoyables et féroces.

Rodney a vu ce que l'un d'eux a fait au docteur Gall. Le jeune scientifique s'est transformé en vieillard en quelques secondes quand le wraith l'a consommé. Il lui a pris des années de vie mais également sa force, son énergie vitale, faisant de lui un moribond.

McKay revoit l'homme allongé au sol , des bribes de cocon encore accrochés à ses vêtements. Cet homme en train de mourir qui parle sans arrêt, comme s'il voulait faire reculer l'inéluctable, comme s'il voulait s'assurer par là qu'il était encore en vie.

Le scientifique s'assoit sur le lit blanc. Il frissonne dans cette horrible chemise d'hôpital qu'il a dû enfiler en vue de l'examen..

-Docteur McKay, c'est votre tour, le docteur Beckett va s'occuper de vous..

L'infirmière lui adresse un petit sourire rassurant, professionnel.

C'est une grande blonde avec des cheveux attachés en un chignon serré sur sa nuque. En d'autres temps il l'aurait trouvée sexy mais aujourd'hui il n'a pas la tête à ça. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est qu'on lui fiche la paix, retourner dans son laboratoire afin de s'étourdir de travail ou bien se coucher et dormir pour ne pas penser.

Mais bien sûr il sait déjà qu'il ne trouvera pas le sommeil. Il soupire bruyamment.

-Rodney, ça ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien Carson, grince le scientifique. Vous pensez qu'il y a une raison pour que ça n'aille pas ? Comme si nous n'avions pas tout foiré sur cette mission peut-être ?

Carson Beckett n'a aucune peine à saisir l'amertume et la colère qui filtrent dans la voix de l'autre homme. Bien sûr il sait ce qui s'est passé. Il est au courant pour Abrams et Gall. Il s'occupera d'eux plus tard, les vivants sont sa priorité.

Il a examiné le major Sheppard et l'a libéré peu après. Quelques bobos, des bleus mais pas de quoi le garder pour la nuit. Quand aux séquelles psychologiques, le médecin ne sait pas. Le militaire n'est pas très bavard quand il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il lui a tout de même conseillé de consulter Heighmeyer. Sheppard a eu l'air dubitatif mais Carson pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre le major saura gérer cela. C'est un militaire, il a l'habitude des pertes humaines. Ce n'est pas du cynisme mais la réalité.

Carson Beckett ne prend pas ombrage de la colère de Rodney Il sait bien qu'elle n'est pas dirigée contre lui. Il est inquiet et se fait du souci pour son ami.

Il se penche sur l'homme silencieux. Il voudrait passer la main la main dans les cheveux fins, l'apaiser, le rassurer mais ce n'est pas le moment.

-Rodney, je dois vous examiner et ensuite, si vous en avez envie nous pourrons discuter, déclare le médecin d'une voix douce. Allongez vous sur le dos.

Rodney hoche la tête et obtempère sans râler. Cette passivité inhabituelle n'est pas sans alerter Beckett. Ce n'est pas du Rodney ça. Il faut vraiment qu'il se sente mal pour adopter un tel détachement. Carson ne connaît personne de plus vivant que Rodney McKay. L'homme est d'ordinaire une véritable pile. Il vibre, frémit, crie, hurle, mange, travaille avec passion. Tout chez lui est mouvement.

Rodney n'a pas répondu au médecin. Il n'a pas envie de parler, ni même de traiter Beckett de sorcier Vaudou. Il se laisse aller sur l'étroit lit d'examen.

Les gestes du médecin sont précis, professionnels. Rodney les connaît par cœur pour être passé par là nombre de fois. Ce rituel le rassure, il est dans l'ordre des choses. Il l'assure que le monde autour de lui fonctionne encore droit parce qu'il se sent plutôt perdu dans le chaos de ses émotions.

Même quand l'infirmière pratique l'inévitable prélèvement sanguin il ne proteste pas ni la traite de vampire.

Pour le coup elle le regarde d'un air bizarre et lance un coup d'œil étonné au médecin qui hausse les épaules, signifiant par là qu'elle n'a rien à faire d'autre que de disparaître.

Elle s' empresse hors de la pièce son échantillon à la main.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Rodney, déclare le médecin, tout va bien.

Il se dirige vers le fond de la salle et tourne le dos à son patient. Il se penche sur un dossier et y appose quelques annotations.

Cela laisse du temps à Rodney pour se vêtir et partir s'il en a envie.

Beckett ne se retourne pas. Il ne veut pas faire pression sur lui. C'est à Rodney de décider de ce qu'il veut faire. Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'évoquer cette horrible journée et Carson respectera sa décision, même s'il désire plus que tout aider son ami.

A son grand soulagement, quand il referme enfin le dossier, Rodney est toujours là, assis au bord du lit. Il semble ailleurs, un peu perdu, vulnérable. Le cœur serré Carson s'assoit à coté de lui.

-Rodney, si vous voulez parler je suis là, je vous écoute, vous pouvez me faire confiance, lâche avec douceur le médecin.

Rodney plonge son regard dans celui si chaleureux de son ami. Il voudrait pouvoir exprimer la colère et le dégoût qu'il ressent envers lui-même pour n'avoir pas su prévenir le geste de Gall, pour n'avoir pas su trouver les mots qu'il fallait, son impuissance à l'aider. Il voudrait dire à Carson comment il s'est senti handicapé face à ce moribond, l'angoisse devant ce vieillard agonisant et la peur qu'il a ressenti à l'idée que lui aussi pourrait mourir de cette façon. Et pire que tout, Rodney voudrait pouvoir justifier l'impatience qui l'a étreint devant cet homme gémissant et désespéré, aux trois quarts paralysé alors que lui brûlait d'envie d'aller aider Sheppard. Et la pensée ignoble qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quand il avait remis le .9mm à Gall, comme il s'était dit que tout était bon plutôt que de rester là dans cette épave en compagnie de ce mort-vivant. Et quand Gall s'était suicidé, à l'effroi avait succédé un bref sentiment de soulagement, de courte durée certes mais Rodney se fait horreur d'avoir ressenti cela. La culpabilité l'envahit de plus belle, il a le sentiment de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur, de n'avoir pas su aider Gall, de n'avoir pas eu la compassion nécessaire.

Il ne doute pas que Carson aurait su faire lui, il aurait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour réconforter l'autre homme. Carson est quelqu'un de bon, de fondamentalement humain. La compassion et la générosité sont partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Il a ce qu'il manque à lui, Rodney, l'empathie.

McKay voudrait exprimer tout cela mais c'est plus fort que lui, il n'y arrive pas. Une boule d'angoisse s'est logée au fond de sa gorge empêchant les mots de sortir. Alors les larmes les remplacent. Elles jaillissent d'un coup et rien ne peut les endiguer. Il tremble de tout son corps, il se plie en deux quand la douleur lui vrille l'estomac et que le désespoir prend possession de lui.

Mais il n'est pas seul. Deux bras chauds l'encerclent et l'attirent contre une poitrine sure et accueillante. Rodney se laisse faire, Carson le berce tendrement et lui parle mais il n'écoute pas. Il se concentre sur sa peine et ses larmes. Il a besoin de pleurer encore, d'évacuer ce trop plein de douleur qui est en lui. Il s'agrippe à son ami comme à une bouée et laisse aller son chagrin. Il a beaucoup sur quoi pleurer.

Carson continue à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes et progressivement Rodney finit par se calmer. Il est encore secoué de quelques hoquets mais il se sent mieux et surtout l'emprise des bras de son ami ne s'est pas desserrée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sent en sécurité.

Peu à peu les mots lui parviennent à travers le brouillard de son chagrin. Rodney commence à écouter. La voix douce et apaisante lui assure qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il est un être humain et qu'il a fait ce qu'il pouvait. La voix lui affirme qu'il est courageux, lui rappelle qu'il a sauvé la cité à plusieurs reprises, lui parle d'un certain bouclier et d'une entité, de génii, lui confirme qu'aujourd'hui même il a sauvé la vie de John Sheppard, qu'il est indispensable à la cité, que tous comptent sur lui. La voix lui rappelle fermement qu'il n'est pas infaillible, même s'il est très intelligent, un génie OK mais un homme avant tout.

Rodney finit par fermer les yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud de son ami et se laisse aller complètement dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

FIN


End file.
